La colle Patex colle tout sur tout
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: Mes copines me blâme par ce que je fais que des fic triste alors là je fait une fic typiquement neuneu


**Kyô Maxwell : j'ai eu une discussion sérieuse avec Van !**

**Wufei : ne me fais pas rire j'ai les lèvres gercées !**

**Kyô Maxwell : non c'est vrai ! Es ce que la colle Patex colle tout sur tout ?**

**Duo : j'ai essayer sur un cookie casser, après il était immangeable !**

**Kyô Maxwell : merde c'est pas celui que j'ai donné à Hee-chan ?**

**Quatre : c'est pour ça qu'il est malade !**

**Kyô Maxwell gênée : c'est pas ma faute !**

**Heero : HN !**

**Kyô Maxwell : bon d'acc juste un peu !**

La colle Patex colle tout sur tout :

Je me réveille, non mais quel rêve ! j'ouvre un œil puis deux…………………………..QUOI ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il ouvre les yeux et tout comme moi il paraît étonné, puis il sourit. Mais oui ça y est tout me revient à présent, tout ça c'était de la faute de ce satané Maxwell !

/Flash back/

Cela s'était passé par un après midi de canicule, tout le monde était en train de crever de chaud, je pensais que pour une fois cette chaleur assommante fatiguerait Maxwell mais non !

I-N-F-A-T-I-G-A-B-L-E ! Ce jour là ce crétin avait cassé les deux pieds de la table basse, Trowa s'était alors porté volontaire pour la réparer :

Duo tu peux m'apporter la colle Patex s'il te plait ! Appella le pilote 03

oui Tro tro ! Sourit t'il en s'élançant vers lui la colle à la main

Mais évidement nous ne nous doutions pas que ce crétin natté avait fait germer cette horrible idée dans un coin de sa carcasse. A cause de la chaleur, Trowa était torse nu. Duo arrivait en courant vers le mister mèche rebelle, mais il trébucha sur une pomme transgénique qui traînait par terre et s'affale tout en aspergeant le torse du pauvre Trowa de colle Patex :

oups désolé Tro-man ! S'excuse Duo alors que le châtain n'avait pas encore compris ce qui venait de se passer

MAXWELL ! Hurlais-je en m'élançant dans le salon, OU T'AS MIS MES TEE-SHIRT !

J'étais tellement aveuglé par la rage envers ce crétin que j'ai foncé sur lui alors qu'il venait de se relever. Alors que je n'étais qu'a un mêtre de lui, je l'ai vu sourire machiavéliquement et se dégager. J'allais tellement vite que je n'arrivais pas à freiner et ''PAF'', colision avec un pilote 03 toujours aspergé de colle patex :

aïeuh ! Gémissais-je, pardon Barton !

………………..rougit t'il

J'essayais de m'éloigner de lui alors que je voyais Duo pouffer dans son coin :

heu Wufei……………………..je crois que nous somme collés………..murmure très calmement Trowa

QUOI ?

mais oui Wuffy, rappelle toi Patex colle tout sur tout ! Affirme Duo en s'approchant doucement

tu veux dire que…………………..que……………..

vous êtes inséparables !

Trowa le foudroya du regard, alors que Duo lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille :

tu devrais avoir ce que tu voulais maintenant !

qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis ? S'égosille Wufei en gesticulant

qu'il va avoir de dures journées à présent ! Du moins jusqu'au moment où on trouvera le moyen de vous décoller !

TOI SI JE T'ATTRAPE !

mais tu peux pas !

calme toi Wufei…………Murmure Trowa aussi rouge qu'une pivoine

oui mais comment on va faire ?

faut appeler les fabricants de cette colle !

ou les pompiers ! S'exclame Duo, y a plein de bô gosses !

on serait en tee-shirt ce serais mieux ! Rouspétais-je

Trowa se laisse tomber dans le canapé derrière lui, m'embarquant avec lui en passant, je me retrouve sur lui, mes jambes entres ses jambes :

heu…………..Trowa…………

oups désolé mais j'étais très fatigué d'un coup !

ça commence fort ! Marmonne Duo en s'enfuyant dans la chambre de mister Laptop

Trop énerver par les derniers événements, je pose ma tête sur le torse de Trowa afin de réfléchir, bizarrement j'entends le cœur de Trowa pulser beaucoup plus fort que la normale :

tu vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque en plus ! M'écriais-je en relevant la tête vers lui

……………………..

tu veux un air Waves ? Pour respirer parce que là tu m'inquiètes !

je…………….j'ai faim…………

oui mais comment aller dans la cuisine ?

Trowa passa ses bras autours de ma taille, il me porta comme un enfant jusqu'à la pièce désirée :

trouvé !

heu ça me gêne là ! Je ne suis pas un gosse !

tu préfères me porter ? Tu as plus d'une taille de moins que moi !

oui mais je………………je…………..bon d'accord !

Et le voilà parti à préparer un truc rapide à grignoter, avec moi toujours dans ses bras :

bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclame Quatre en entrant dans la cuisine, déposant ses sacs de courses sur la table. Alors quoi de n……………….euf ? Mais pourquoi tu portes Wufei comme sa ? Rougit le blond

Winner ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

c'est prêt ! Affirme Trowa sans se préoccuper plus que ça du jeune arabe

tu peux me lâcher maintenant !

Je décroise les jambes du dos du châtain et les pose par terre, alors que Trowa mangeait son sandwich, je donnais une brève explication au pauvre Winner. Je sens Trowa qui met ses mains sous mes fesses et me fait m'assoire sur ses genoux, lui-même assis sur une chaise :

t'en veux ? Me questionne t'il en me désignant son sandwich

après tout, ça ma creusé tout ça ! Je veux bien !

donc vous êtes collés ! En déduit Quatre sur le point d'éclater de rire

ce n'est pas drôle Winner !

mais si ça se trouve, Duo avait calculé son coup ! Réfléchi Quatre

pourquoi aurait t'il fait cette connerie ?

Trowa, quant à lui vira une fois de plus au rouge, il tenta de détourner la tête lorsque mon regard se posa sur lui :

tu n'y es pour rien hein ?

………………….pas du tout !

Et la journée passa ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, Heero a appelé la société Patex, et après s'être foutu de nous pendant près d'une demie heure, ils nous ont dit que s'était la première fois que ça arrivait et que le temps que l'on trouve un moyen de nous décoller il fallait que l'on ne tente rien !

bon je vais me coucher moi ! Baille Duo en s'étirant, et vous, dans quelle chambre vous allez dormir ?

pour l'instant ce n'est pas le problème ! J'ai envie de pisser ! M'exclamais-je

houlà j'vous laisse

c'est ça casse toi ! Grognais-je

tu veux qu'on aille aux toilettes ?

ouais, je peux plus me retenir là ! Heu………………………………………ça te dérange pas ?

non, moi aussi j'ai envie

bin plus on est de fous………………..marmonnais-je alors que le châtain me reprenais dans mes bras, s'était la seule façon assez potable pour nous déplacer. Après notre pause pipi, Trowa avait insisté pour que l'on dorme dans ma chambre, sous prétexte qu'elle était plus grande. Dormir collé à un homme, ça c'est une première !

/fin du flash back/

bonjour Barton marmonnais-je

hihi !

qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

désoler mais ça fait 24h qu'on est collés l'un à l'autre et tu ne m'appelles toujours pas par mon prénom !

hein ? Heu c'est l'habitude désolé !

t'as bien dormi ?

oui ! Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive je laisse échapper un petit sourire, s'était tellement agréable d'être lové contre un corps chaud

Wufei……….

oui ?

je dois te dire quelque chose

bin va y

je sais pourquoi Duo à fait sa……………….je………………………………..je lui avait dit que j'étais enfin………j'étais……………….

prend ton temps, de toute manière j'irais nulle part ! Souriais-je

Il me fixe un instant, sa mèche est un peu relevé et je peu admirer à loisir ses yeux, ils brillent d'une étrange lueur, sa tête s'approche dangereusement de moi, et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles sont douces, finalement Patex colle réellement tout sur tout :

chui désolé ! S'exclame t'il en s'éloignant précipitamment (enfin il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin)

ça a du bon d'être collé finalement ! Murmurais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou, reprenant ses lèvres :

BONJOUR BONJOUR ! Hurle Duo en entrant en trombe

Nos lèvres se décollent précipitamment et nos deux regards se tourne ver l'intrus :

houlà ça a marcher ! Enfin c'était juste pour vous dire que la société Patex à appelé pour nous dire que pour vous séparer, il faut rester au froid jusqu'à ce que la colle se solidifie et casse toute seule !

c'est pas pressé ! Murmurais-je en posant ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule du français

et si on prenait une douche chaude ? Questionne Trowa

bon bin moi je vous laisse ! Duo courut dans les couloirs, s'emparant de la colle Patex et se dirigeant dans la chambre du perfect soldier :

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

c'étais quoi ?

je sais pas, embrasse moi !

Owari

**Kyô Maxwell : Van la colle Patex colle tout réellement tout sur tout !**

**Duo : heu Kyô chan je crois que Hee-chan veux te parler !**

**Kyô Maxwell : non s'il te plait lâche tout de suite ce piano !**

**Wufei : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MOI EN FORCEUH !**

**Duo : lui arrive quoi ?**

**Wufei : CHUI PAS MORT, CHUI PAS MOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !**

**Trowa :……………(c'est vrai qu'avec toute les death fic sur lui !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : BOA ! C'est pas si graveuh !**

**Wufei qui fait un streap tease sur la table : PAS MOOOOOOOOOORT !**

**Kyô Maxwell : Trowa arrête de baver, et Wufei faut pas abuser ! Je t'ai fait crever qu'une dizaine de fois !**

**Wufei : MAIS PAS ONZE !**


End file.
